


Lexa Knows Clarke (Clarke knows Lexa)

by xandrea



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, no one loves lexa more than her guards, they know how she loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandrea/pseuds/xandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who first thought of appointing Roan as King of Azgeda? I mean, what a coincidence that Lexa thought the same thing only after Clarke spoke with Roan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa Knows Clarke (Clarke knows Lexa)

Lexa knows Clarke. Lexa knows Clarke so well that she trusts the girl wouldn’t let her waltz into fighting Roan without taking every single measure to prevent it. And because she knows Clarke so well she has her guards surveilling her every move.

Clarke is aware she is being watched by Lexa’s guards every moment of every day, but she doesn’t let that stop her. She has long since figured out that they are only there to report, not to intervene. Clarke is responsible for her own actions and she knows Lexa to respect some boundaries.

Either way, Lexa was just as worried for the Clarke’s life as the other girl was for her. Clarke has a thing for pushing people to their limits.

 In fact, Clarke was currently pushing Lexa’s. Again. In the dimly lit weaponry room Lexa stood with her sheathed sword clenched between calloused fingers. A stoic guard was currently reporting to her.

Lexa’s stomach keeps dropping, but she solidifies a cool stare as the guard continues.

“-he suggested to Wanheda that she kill the queen.”

He finishes and there is a beat of silence. Lexa nods her head.

“Resume your watch, do not intervene.”

“Yes heda.” After a quick bow he takes his exit, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Lexa inhales deeply and calmly, holding her breath for five whole seconds. She wants to scream. Exhaling loudly, she whips out her sword and runs through reps. She will give herself 15 minutes tops before a guard comes to her with news of an attempted assassination.

The sword whistles and whizzes through air. Clarke has never even seen her fight. Clarke has seen her cower in fear of a _pauna_ and run from unnecessary battles. All justified actions, but _still_. How dare Clarke not believe in her? She is Commander. Commander of the 13 clans—does that mean nothing to her? They don’t just give the title away to the person who wears the cape best.

More importantly, Clarke made a point of making Roan king. Roan would make a great king. He is a hard working family man, an exponentially more suited ruler than his mother. Clarke is an intelligent ruler as well. Lexa bitterly thinks, _birds of a feather will flock together_. She knows who gave Wanheda a knife.

It’s at the 14 minute mark that there are quick taps on the door.

She barks out an “enter” and a warrior quickly steps into the room. The warrior hesitates before quickly approaching the commander to whisper into her ear.

The warrior rushes out the report in a single breath and stops with pursed lips.

Lexa nods as stoically as ever. “Thank you, I will return to the throne room.” She deftly sheaths her sword and places it back on the wall.

The warrior bows their head as Lexa swiftly passes them. Upon her exit she waves to the guards by the door. “Get the elevator going, I am needed in the throne room.”

When she reaches the throne room doors she pauses. Lexa takes another deep inhalation. Clarke is alive and she’s created a new and unnecessary enemy. Heavy exhale.

When she finally walks into the room, Titus is there to greet her with a curious gaze.

Lexa doesn’t say anything, but takes her seat on the throne. Patiently, she takes even breaths. Clarke will be here soon.

Titus notices the look in her eyes and the evening of breaths and he tenses. Lexa thinks he should take his own calming advice and chill.

A moment later Clarke busts through the doors and Titus jumps, Lexa does too as an afterthought.

Clarke is trembling when she finds Lexa’s eyes. They share a knowing look, but Clarke relates the whole situation back to her anyways.

Titus approaches Clarke first to exam the night blood on her face. He almost can’t believe it.

Lexa stands back and watches. She wants to be surprised, but she isn’t. She doesn’t care if Nia has her own nightblood or that she wants to create her own empire by taking everything Lexa has created. She doesn’t have the capacity to waste time dilly dallying on what the ice queen wants anymore.

Ever since the reward for Clarke’s head was issued, Lexa has known this: Nia will die.

She’s known the ambassadors were against her. She hoped they wouldn’t betray her like they did, but she couldn’t stop that and she has to let them make their own choices. Lexa has to let them betray her to that she can redeem herself and build better things.

When Titus suggests to pick a champion for the umpteenth time she almost growls.

“Leave us.” Lexa angrily demands.

Clarke almost leaves until she realizes Titus was the one being asked to dismiss himself.

When she realizes that Lexa demanded for her sole presence, Clarke takes the initiative to continue doubting Lexa.

“Titus is right- you’re giving her exactly what she wants.” Clarke offers her opinion, but Lexa has lost her patience. She turns around to face Clarke.

“Only if I lose.” Lexa is stern and feeling slightly betrayed by her.

Clarke’s face falls and Lexa notices even behind her black blood stains. She shakes her head, knowing she shouldn’t be mad at Clarke, she’s only trying to help.

“I know you’re only trying to help Clarke, but there’s nothing you can do here.” Lexa paces the floor, feeling Clarkes gaze begin to burn her cheeks.

Clarke adds with vigor, “I can’t just let Roan kill you.”

Lexa thinks she’s riling her up again, but there’s nothing more the other woman can do.

“If that is to be my fate, you must,” Lexa now holds Clarke’s gaze. “You’re driven to fix everything for everyone, but you can’t fix this. I have to do this on my own and you have to let me.” Lexa speaks with understanding and finality.

Clarkes breathes back a sob and answers with anger “I can’t just sit there and watch you die!”

Clarke is heaving and Lexa stares, too caught up in her own heart pounding to say anything else. Just as she thinks that she wants to kiss Clarke, the battle horn blares. Their gaze breaks.

Clarke panics as she looks down and up and back at Titus. She is searching frantically for a way out.

Lexa is quivering leaf of emotion when she exits. However, she knows something more: after her win, tonight will be the night she puts on her best night gown and visits Clarke in her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while. Do let me know what you think.  
> Also on tumblr: lxandrea.tumblr.com


End file.
